


Meeting Makara's

by Night_shark_out



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Animal Death, Brotherly Angst, Butts, Daddy Issues, Gamzee needs a hug, Gangs, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Hatred, Humanstuck, Infatuation, Karkat Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sober Gamzee Makara, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, fangirl tavros, female eridan, gamzee loves tavros, help save tavros, male feferi, motherly tavros, pregnant tavros, sad tavros, tavros needs a hug, tavros needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I had to edit... next chappie coming right up...</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to edit... next chappie coming right up...

Tavros the misfit.

Tavros sat on the edge of his bed, lonely without the sound of Gamzee Makara's loud and obnoxious laughs. The feel of the other boy tickling him softly in the dark and roughly rolling him around on his bed was surely missed.

The feel of gamzee's warm breath up against his neck and the feel of his hands slipping into his boxers.

Oddly enough though, Tavros and Gamzee were just close friends there _were_ limitations. Though their limitations weren't as strict as others they still had them.

Gamzee apparently knew absolutely nothing about personal space or anything in that form. Gamzee would occasionally grind up against tavros and slowly stroke his face, he would bring him flowers on weekends, he would share his food and sometimes he would even send soft kisses up and down Tavros's body.

But they were all just 'friendly' gestures in Gamzee's words, because he 'loved him so motherfucking much'. Tavros hadn't said much about it considering the boy _was_ his friend. He just shrugged it off and continued to let the boy go on with his unusual antics.

Gamzee hadn't said good-bye too long ago, Tavros had just finally go the other to leave for the night. It was quite the struggle with gamzee, day in and day out of constantly having to look after him and keeping him out of any real trouble.

Sure Gamzee put up a fight on the way out, making up excuses on why he should stay the night but in the end he left peacefully.

Tavros had a lot on his plate for his first day back in school. After the accident he had to stay at home a lot and would have to make frequent trips to the emergency room over the years.Tavros hadn't been able to go to school in two years now and had to be homeschooled by a women over the internet.

The women was kind hearted though... 

He was thankful that gamzee was an old and long term friend or else he would have been sad and lonely at the thought of being all alone.

Even though Tavros was the one who kicked him out he needed to see gamzee go home every once in a while. He felt bad for the boy. His life wasn't one of the bests and with his father being a mobster and all didn't help his case, he wasn't too good at making friends.

When ever the clown boy had left to go home tavros would immediately start to feel an excruciating pain in his chest.

Yet soon after he began to feel hollow without his soft honk's calling out for tavros from the shadows.

Tavros sighed softly and layed back on to his bed, curling up into fetal position onto his tiny twin sized bed.

Every night the stars shined down onto his floor and the moon hung over his head as he looked up into the never ending sky. The night wasn't helping much. 

Gamzee was the only person he had in life, he was tired of being alone. Without his father and grandmother he would have nothing to live for, Tavros could feel the emptiness lay deep in this bones.

Tavros sighed as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to change into his night clothes. He put on a Peter pan gown and a pair of bunny socks.

Tomorrow was his first day back at school and he was nothing but a bundle of nerves. Gamzee had wish him "the best of motherfucking luck" and hoped that he had a "bitchtits time". In Gamzee's words.

Tavros violently shivered as he remembered the last time he had been in school. It was a rough patch in his life where nothing was good and life sucked.

During school hours tavros was the laughing stock, the the 'slow'kid who always dreamed of flying. Tavros shivered as he thought back to the first person he told his dreams to.

Before he became the cripple he was the school _fairy_ , the gay boy who always sat alone. He barely spoke and never made eye contact with others for more than a second.

He regrets ever talking to her, ever telling her anything at all. He regrets his first acquaintance. The first person he had ever met after the accident, the first girl he's ever talked too.

She was the first person he met before the accident and was likely to be the last.

Vriska serket...

Now that he was back in school he hoped it would be better this time around. He hoped he could make new friends and hopefully move on in life. 

He was tired of being alone, but if gamzee was at his side he had everything he had ever wished for.

Gamzee was his saving grace...

Tavros grabbed his stuffed bull, tinker bull, and turned out his light before he made his way back across the room to jump into bed. He tucked himself into bed and hoped for the best tomorrow. Lord knows how much he needed a good thing to happen in his pathetic life.

So far he was still holding on to the small sliver of hope that he had for himself. Lord give him courage, Buddha give him strength.

* * *

 The next morning when tavros had woken up to get his day started he noticed something. The sun was much brighter, the sky was clearer, the air was crisper, the leaves were fresher.

The day felt nice and simple, like he would have an amazing first day back. Tavros knew no one would miss him from school aside from gamzee and that was okay with him, gamzee would go out of his way to ask how his day had been, and bake him sweets afterwards.

Tavros was constantly almost costing gamzee his popularity. Gamzee had almost everything a person could ask for, he was rich, tall, handsome, masculine, and smart. But he also had his down sides, every person had a down fall.

Gamzee smoked weed, he was schizophrenic, bipolar, and had daddy issues. He is a medicated schizophrenic and had unbelievable strength (which was a perk, tavros loved strong).

Those two things don't mix, violence and strength. Gamzee's father was a mobster- the don- the king, if you'd call him. He always got the job done, no matter what it took. If the grandhighblood was on the job then the job must have been bigger than world war two itself.Gamzee's father's name was Garrick

Gamzee's mother, the grand highboob, was an assassin, she was the number one assassin in the field. Now she trains others in order to keep the family forces strong. She went by the name Mandy

Gamzee's aunt and uncle, the consdence and dualscar, were the only forces over the grandhighblood- well the consdence kinda was. The consdence and the grandhighblood ruled side by side and kept their other half's as troop leaders and assassin's. They went by the names of Candice and David.

Tavros sighed as he grabbed a hold of the clothes that he had set up last night.

He went to the bathroom down stairs and didn't so much as go there for a shower, he went there to slip on his clothes and brush his teeth. He had bathed the night before.

After tavros was dressed he ate two pieces of toast with nuetella as a topping and a glass of Apple juice. He grabbed his attack on titans shoulder bag and a clean gray t-shirt, he had gym class today and also art. He grabbed a second shirt and his camera after thinking about it for a while.

Tavros stumbled, catching himself on the door handle on way out of the house. His foot had got caught on his other foot causing him to fall from trying to walk too fast. This kinda thing happened a lot to tavros after the accident, but he never let it get him down. His limp kept him from doing too many things too fast, he had come to terms with this.

One day he hoped to move on from it, the limp was permanent and it wouldn't just go away over time. The thing tavros was really worried about was the pain flaring back up. The doctor said it would happen a lot over the next few years.

Tavros let out a loud and thankful breath of air and smiled as he saw that he could accomplish something. Saving himself from this _one_ fall meant **A LOT** to him. Saving himself from this fall made him reflect on what gamzee told him about his life and think about how he said that he would over come his struggles.

 Tavros was eager to get to school to make friends, though he knew some children would make homosexual jokes about his limping he didn't care. Tavros knew there were kind hearted people out in the world who wouldn't judge him for his sexuality and disability.

 

 And so he had set off to school... 

* * *

 

When tavros had made it home from school that day he immediately flopped face down onto his bed. He groaned as he thought back to the events of today and cringed.

Most of the kids through out the day ignored his existence except for Vriska. Life carried on like this for a full week before he was partnered up with Vriska on a science assignment.

He had made friends by the names of Dave, jade, rose and john. He knew they cared but, gamzee and Dave had a long term beef and gamzee was trying his damn hardest to keep tavros away from Dave. 

Everyday he would come home from school and do the same. Go to his room, rest, do chores, and then help with dinner. On occasion there was the casual visit from gamzee throughout the week but with that aside tavros would stay home.

Tavros felt a sense of pride for himself at the fact that he had made a friends. His newest friends name was aradia megido and she was quite beautiful. She was quite thin and depressing for her age and never really spoke to others all that often.

Tavros stood up from his bed after his moment of thought had ended and straightened out his shirt.

He had a guest coming over later and he didn't need any distractions. He hadn't meant to be day dreaming his day away.

Tavros walked down to the kitchen, dragging his feet and his leather jacket behind him. He placed his jacket on the hook near the front door, he went to the kitchen throughout the large double doors and grabbed his apron from the hook in the kitchen.

Tavros rummaged around in a small drawer near the oven where he was able to find a pair of white, spotted rubber gloves and he started on the dishes immediately.

 

It was cold and damp outside, so dark that the clouds were shadowed in the middle of the day. The sky was a dark gray and the clouds a solid black. Colors that tavros didn't like to see during a day that should be bright and sunny.

His rain coat sat near the door, a bright pink with lace around the edges with bright white polka dots littering its fabricated top. His rain hat was a simple baby blue color and his rain boots were miniature pygmy frogs with pink ribbons stuck to their cute, green, spotted heads. Tavros hated getting them wet from the rain but loved to wear them.

Tavros stood still, washing dishes in his small and delicate kitchen. His house reflected his physical and emotional appearance well.

The house was small and cute with Pastel colors every where. Tavros' house was scattered with cute Greek painting and anime posters and figures. Everything was put away neatly, everything was constantly clean, organised and dust free.

Tavros's grandmother, tinker bull, had gone out grocery shopping for the night.

Tavros's father, Rufio, however was nowhere to be found. He hadn't yet come back from work and hadn't been seen in quite some time. 

Every since he had met that man named by the name of Garrick Makarin Makara Tavros's father had changed. He started to come home after dinner time when he originally got off work around lunch, he's started to do thinks that Tavros's grandmother didn't approve of and he would hear her shouting at him when he came home on late nights. 

Tavros would lay in his bed and he could make out every word they said. 

Tinker bull was a small and dinky old lady, she kind and graceful, she was witty and smart. Tavros's grandmother was fragile to the touch and a little more on the plump side, her cheeks were rosy and her hair was was thick and silver, her eyes were such a pale blue they almost looked white and her teeth were constantly clean. Yet, she was the size of a church mouse, figuratively speaking.

Tinker bull never really said much, she would walk around smiling and humming with her little smile on and her pretty white apron around her waist. Tinker bull was a very busty women, aprons could not fit around her cleavage. 

Tinker bulls apron was nothing like Tavros's. Tavros's apron was white one with polka dots that matched his umbrella perfectly. He had gotten the apron at the same place he had gotten the umbrella, Wal-Mart, and he even got a deal on it for buying the set which included,

1) an apron

2) an umbrella

3) blue rain gear

4) a pair of polka dot boots w/ lace

5) a pair of gardening gloves

6) an extra puppy umbrella 

7) a key chain

8) extra lace/ buttons

9) a beach bag 

10) note/sketch book.

Tavros smiled as he finished off the dishes and grabbed a hold of his nose ring that hung down his face. His grandmother called him 'Mr.polite' for the piercing. you knock before you open.

Tavros had a medium-sized septum piercing. It wasn't big enough to stop him from eating but you could clearly see it hanging, it stopped right above his lip and he had a pink ring for it.

Tavros stacked up the dishes and set out two plates filled with snack such as chips and salsa and cheese with crackers.

He cleared off the tables and swept and mopped the floor with the swifer wet jet and dusted everything down. The house was mostly wood and his house looked like it was straight out of a magazine.

His house was relatively normal- for a teenage girl. The living rooms, kitchen, lounge and basement were the only normal rooms and even they went by his pastel scheme, if it wasn't black or grey it was pastel.

Vriska was suppose to come over that night to help tavros on their science project that they had been partnered up on.

After looking around the house and turning on the television tavros heard a soft knock and the door. There was suppose to be a storm at 5:00 and it wouldn't end til next week but it was only 2:30 so him and Vriska had about 3 hours to finish their project.

Tavros opened the door and let Vriska in.

"Hello, uh, V-Vriska. Um, h-how was your day, uh, so far?" Tavros stuttered out nervously, opening the door wide enough for her to slip through. 

"Not 8ad, I just had to drive all the way across town for some little dipshit to answer the door stuttering and asking stupid questions, that's all. So my day was just gre8!!!!" Vriska spat and smiled. Tavros could tell that this girl would be trouble.

Vriska pulled off her tight black leather jacket and layed it on the sofa, on top of a blanket that Tavros knew would be soaked later. Tavros cringed, he hated the sound of Vriska's heels clicking against his wooden floors. 

Vriska was wearing tight black leather jeans that matched her jacket perfectly and a dark blue v-neck shirt that had a small breast pocket. She wore dark blue lipstick and golden bangles up her arm, her mascara was black with blue eyeliner and her black hair was in a high and messy bun. Her black and blue spiked heels had small blue spiders on each side. 

"Um, V-Vriska, could you not, uh, put your j-jacket there on my sofa please?" Tavros shuttered, he wished the girl didn't move so much.

"Sure freak, when you stop asking me to do things I can't." Vriska Sat down on the couch and grabbed the nearest bowl of salsa.

"Aren't we suppose to 8e doing this project? Or nah?" She asked, tavros sighed and rolled his eyes. It was hopeless anyway.

Tavros closed the door and locked it, making sure that fixed the door mat. He grabbed a mop and began mopping the floors again and went upstairs to get the project.

Vriska watched as tavros limped away and smirked at how small and cute he looked. 

Tavros to a was very short for his age. He was a sophomore in highschool yet he was still 5'6 in height, He was under weight and he had a limp. Tavros wasn't cut out for highschool life.

Yet he came to school today and was immediately assigned to Vriska with a project. Of course Vriska moaned and groaned and pleaded for a better partner and of course her teacher just smirked and told her that she got what she got. 

Vriska spent that entire day glaring at tavros and thinking how unfair it was to get the new kid for a project. He could suck ass and then they would get a bad grade or something! 

Vriska chewed on her chips and salsa, and thought about how she could get her teacher, Mr.English, back for what he had done.

You see, Mr. English viewed Vriska as an all-around bad child, she had gotten herself into bullying trouble in  past. She would never do her work and black mailed people into doing it for her, so Mr. English had assigned her to the new kid, tavros nitram, without her knowing if he was smart enough to finish the work and having his parents keep an eye out on her.

 

This was Tavros's very first year at their school. They didn't need another good looking goody two shoes to steal away the attention and take away the shine that has been given. 

Mr. English wanted Vriska to start pulling her own weight around school.

Vriska turned her head and looked as she heard tavros coming back down the stairs with their project.

"Um, I finished most of it when I got ,um, home from school because I thought you would wanna make this go as fast as possible." Tavros said, he knew Vriska didn't like him. Vriska probably thought he was slow and and didn't wanna work with him because he was a cripple.

But Tavros had the accident to blame for that. A couple months before he had gotten hit by a car while skate boarding home from a friend's house.  

"Gre8 so this should go pretty smoothly then." Vriska hissed happily.

Tavros smiled and blushed, whenever Vriska leaned forward he could see down her shirt to her dark blue bra and pale skin.

Her clothes made tavros look childish- well  made her look older than a teen and him young than an adult. 

Tavros wore a brown v-neck shirt and light brown khakis short with a simple black spiked bracelet and a pair of black and white Jordan's. Tavros had a honey brown Mohawk in the center of his head and large brown eyes. He wore two dog tags around his neck and a small black pair of gauges with his pink septum piercing. Tavros's golden colored skin constantly made him look like a small fluffy ball of peanut butter.

Tavros was constantly cute looking and small, he couldn't defend himself easily.

 Vriska hated that, she hated cute. Anything cuter than herself should of died before she was even thought of.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna get going on work before the storm!?" Vriska shouted, frustrated at the thought of him being better than her in any way. She squinted her eyes in a glare was directed towards tavros and cross her arms over her chest.

"I would rather not die with a spazz at my side." She mumbled.

Tavros nodded, it was better to go with whatever Vriska said anyways. He didn't want to start any trouble with her so he started to pick up the pace and sat down near her. 

 

Time to get to work...


	2. tavvy cant feel it

Gamzee makara was a man of little complication. If he saw something that he wanted, he went out and got it with his own two hands. If he couldn't find a way to get it then he either didn't need it or didn't deserve it.

Gamzee had always wanted to earn his own early in life, but every since he was a child he was handed things. Gamzee was taken care of because of his royal blood and his parents that loved and shadowed him.

Gamzee always tried so hard to be independent, but in the end he always fail and had people fall at his feet in order to help. He was no fool, nor was he lacking in intelligence...

He knows why he was handed these thing and so did everyone else in the world that had met him, it was the purple metal bracelet- or should I say shackle that hung from his wrist?

The thick yet thin metallic purple bracket that dangles from his wrist at all hours of the day did all his work for him. It did his homework and his laundry, it did his cooking and cleaning. The bracelet was a so called 'miracle' but, for gamzee it was a curse.

Gamzee hated it, every gang member had a color for every gang and purple was one of the highest on the spectrum. Anything in the range from purple to red was royalty, and any colors below were just the colors  of common gangs that played by their rules.

Petty thugs and alley cat women that wore the colors that showed that they proudly did nothing with their lives besides followed others that have lost their way.

There was an entire underground world that everyone knew of, with this being said they showed respect to those of Alternia. Alternia was so much different from the real world, it consisted on death and dictatorship. You either followed the rules or died trying to rebel.

Their were necklaces for the next generation of rulers and bracelets for the people that fell into these so called petty groups. Each color is more treacherous than the last.

The only people Allowed to wear necklaces were the leaders, next generation leaders and the royal children. People that were next in line for the throne and those who are allowed to "rule" outside of that manner.

Gamzee wore his necklace, tucked away in his purple plaid shirt. The necklace was not to be removed but it could be if gamzee wanted it to. The bracelet on the other hand couldn't be removed without the help of another person and something stronger than a pair of pliers.

Gamzee sighed as he looked down at the piece of metal that slightly dangled from his wrist and weighted not enough to cause him the pain that he needed.

Tavros had sent him home again and, it was raining. The moment he hit the door he began to feel a hollow pain in his chest. He wondered who was gonna come over when he left. 

Tavros said that he was having company over the next day and told gamzee not to come. So here he is, standing outside his mansion gates waiting for a guard to open them.

"Necklace number and name, then swipe." The guards reminded him. It seemed like a lot for him to get into his own home but he knew that his father and mother just wanted to be safe. As a child this was the kind of safety that he had. His entire life was filled with them trying to keep him safe, and as an example they sent him to a boarding school in England to keep him in line.

He had gotten the best education and made the best of friends until his mother had came back to England and swooped in to take him back home. 

 

He still facetimed with karkat, terezi and sollux but it was much less enjoyable than going to a small café with them and ordering drinks then running around town on a sugar high, doing reckless shit.

He missed the good old days with them...

He sighed as he thought back to that time and slowly swiped his necklace through the scanner with shaking hands. The number of his necklace was a one, he stated his name and watched the silver gates slide open for him. He hadn't taken his motorcycle with him to Tavros's house, he went on foot every time so that he could enjoy the exercise he got in his little neighbor hood and watch the happy young common children play. The people in Tavros's neighborhood certainly weren't poor, their houses were exceptionally large and neat look but not one of them has ever come close to comparing with his home.

Gamzee got quite a lot of exercise in the forest where they lived but it was good to see actual people every once in a while. Whenever gander went out for the day he would bring along his purple acoustic guitar and play songs outside and write new lyrics for new ones when he wasn't singing.

He loved the common life, he loved to be free...

 Gamzee sunk his hands in his pockets as he strolled into the house, past the guards and leaped up the stairs until he made it to his room. Hopefully he prayed that his mother wasn't home to coddle him and treat him like a child. She always favored him out of his older brother karloz and and his younger sister gabby.

 

Gabriella always clung towards dad more and karloz never spoke so gamzee was all she had. Karloz was more like a ghost in that aspect. He never asked for anything without writing it or using sign language and his mouth was physically sewn shut by him after a while, he must of thought he should do it cause he was physically unable to speak anyways.

But gamzee had to admit that it did look extremely cool on Kurloz but he'd rather keep his ability to speak.

Gamzee smiled sadly at his room, it was so dark and gloomy looking yet it was so upbeat and happy. All around his room their were band posters from rock bands like nirvana and violent soho and pierce the veil. He had a dresser that had his jewelry and a few anime figures that he had gotten from tavros on top, their was a picture of them at the zoo together and a few pictures of them at the amusement park that use to be open in the next city over.

His floor was littered with clothes and Fargo bottles, he had a few horns hanging out from under the occasional plaid shirt and a few sketch books stacked in the corner of his room near his queen sized bed. Everything in his room was a royal purple and the blanket and carpet in his room held the family symbol; the zodiac sign for Capricorn.

 Gamzee Sat on his bed quietly, caught up in thought and staring off across the room. Brad, his pet rat, ran on his wheel across the room and squeaked as he sped up trying to reach the shiny red ball that was stuck on there. Finally after a while the ball caught up with him from behind and knocked him off his wheel, making him fall with a loud startling squeak. Gamzee chuckled as he caught the ending to brad's run.

"Dude, your making yourself look stupid." He chuckled out "now I know for a fact there is no girl out there that can take you away from me."

He smiled "again" he added, thinking back to when his mother tried to 'dispose' of brad for getting loose from his cage last Christmas.

 Gamzee stood up with a soft smirk ghosting over his and grabbed brad from his cage carrying him back to his bed with him. Brad was like his little brother but his mom told him to stop saying it, so he had to keep it hushed.

"You know your like a brother to me right?" He said lieing back on his bed and kissing the top of his gray colored head. Brad sniffed Gamzee's nose shyly and licked the tip as gander ran his fingers through his fur. 

"Tav kicked me out today, I think he's seeing someone behind my back. I know we're not dating yet but I wish we were." Gamzee sighed softly as he continued to speak to the rat. "He just doesn't know that I love him yet, I can't tell you how much I want this guy, brad. He's my everything."

For the rest of the night hammer sat with brad and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about who tavros might be with. Hopefully it was Dave, though gamzee hated him at least he wouldn't allow tavros to get hurt or hurt him in return.

With that thought glazed slowly lulled himself to sleep with brad in his arms. I guess he never learns from his own mistakes.

* * *

 

The next morning gamzee woke to the sound of running and gun shots outside his door. It was dark I'm the room so gamzee could barely see anything around him and hoped that his eyes quickly adjusted. When they did he just continued layed down in the bed.

The curtains were still closed from the night and brad's cage was empty. He sucked in a breath of air sharply as he noticed he could no longer feel brad's body in his hands.

He sat up sharply in bed and looked around the room when he noticed that brad was no longer in his arms and no longer in sight. He jumped up from his bed with a start and ran down the hall towards the sound of heavy feet pounding down the halls. On his way out the room all he could see was maids and butler's passing him by quickly holding up butcher knives and plastic bags.

 

He could hear scraping against the marble floors down the stair and saw all the guards surrounding his mother from over the balcony.

When he saw his mother holding a gun surrounded by a group of guards his heart started to pound. Was his mother hurt? Was she in some kind of trouble? Was she hurt?

Gamzee's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he turned to run down the stairs. He stopped and went back to his room to grab his gun from the top drawer of his nightstand.

"What the hell is going on down here!?" He bellowed as he sped down the stairs with his gun in hand.

His mother and the guards quickly turned around to look up at him as he descended down the stairs with their weapons drawn. His gun was fully loaded. When they recognized it was him they lowered their guns and his mother sighed. He could tell she was under stress. 

"Mom, what happened? Why is every one so jumpy?" He asked as she ran her hands through her hair. She sat on hand under his chin and gave him a soft smile.

"When I came in your room to wake you, your rat ran out of the room and scared some of the maids. I really don't know why you keep that thing around, baby." She sighed, gamzee frowned at the words of endearment. He was not a child.

 

"Mom, calm down. He is just a kid, he won't hurt anyone. Tell everyone to  down and get back to work and I'll catch him. I am not a baby anymore mom, I am big boy, this is my problem." He said through clenched teeth and grumbled the last part. He hated being treated like a child. He was a grown ass man, God Damnit. He could take care of himself.

After a few moments his mother waved her hands and sent the guards off to calm the staff and let gander look for brad, who he found use t the kitchen table.

See, there was no reason to freak out about a rat- who just now rolled a baby mouse from under a chair...

Where the baby came from? No one knows, but what they do know is his mother was gonna kill him, good-bye gamzee makara.


	3. homework

Vriska rolled her eyes. How could tavros be so stupid? Clearly the answer to the question was false and of course he got it right despite Vriska's pleas in the back of her mind for him to be wrong. He was a surprisingly easy partner but Vriska didn't want that, she wanted to hate him and to never see him again.

She didn't want to work with the school homo for the rest of the year, nothing would benefit her. Why couldn't she get someone like gamzee makara or equi- what ever the fuck his name was, or the fish boy that he hated?

Tavros looked up through his lashes, seeing Vriska glaring at him in full blown rage. Had he done something wrong? He was confused on what she was staring at him for but brushed it off as she continued to stare at him shamefully.

Tavros reached for one of the last of the cookie but not before Vriska made it to it. He was quite disappointed because he had spent all his time and effort on baking them from scratch but quickly brushed that off too as he thought about how they were made for his guest.

Tavros put on a smile for Vriska, trying to be polite and manage to be a good host. "Are you enjoying yourself, Vriska?" He asked hopefully, he hope that she said yes, though he hated her.

"How do you think I'm doing, limpy!?" She shouted, tavros cringed at the taunting nickname, he knew it was one of many. Tavros swallowed loudly and began to play with his necklace and the hem of his shirt, trying not to break eye contact with her.

"Well that's... n-nice." Tavros replied softly, forcing a smile. He glanced over his shoulder at his clock near the t.v. and jumped for joy on the inside. He had thirty minutes until he could happily kick her out and and they had only a few more questions to answer.

 

Tavros was pretty sure that Vriska wanted to stay here just as much as tavros wanted her here. He could happily say that he hated her in the next half an hour.

Tavros grabbed his pencil, trying to speed up the process of learning.

"What's the uh, capital o-of Asia?" He asked shyly yet rushed. He didn't have time for her shit today. 

"Noodles" she sneered, knowing full well that she answered it wrong and all tavros could do was openly roll her eyes at her.

"I see someone's in a prissy mood, huh? I guess I really set you off, huh?"

Vriska twirled her hair on the tip of her finger and let her eyes loom around the house, silently admiring and silently loathing everything he owned...

 

Everything was so much better than the shit back at the orphanage.

"We've got about two more questions left and then we'll have to use these notes to review after we turn in this miniature replica of Asia."

 

We have a quiz on it and I have to copy these notes. I doubt Vriska can remember her own name sometimes let alone a very important part of our grade.

 

"What ever shit head. Let's get this over with, I don't think I need all the fucking grief you give me..." She moaned softly but on the inside she was dieing to stay.

It was better than the roach infested place that her foster parents provided... when she was actually allowed inside that is. She always looked her best no matter what because she used all the money she stole or scraped together or saved up to make sure she bathed and was properly clothed. 

 

She would bathe wherever the wind took her. Public libraries, private pools, the beach (if she walked that far from home, in fear that she may get robbed again) or she would snake into her foster home to take a quick shower. But she was clean every day.

That was until she moved out though, now she lives in a small, respectively, colorful apartment with her pet tarantula who was more like a mother instead...

"I like your curtains." She slowly drawled. The white and black lace on the grey is wonderful." 

Tavros couldn't tell if she was lieing but glanced up at the call clock hopefully and finally it was time for Vriska to go. He shot up from his seat and clapped his hands, eyes bright and smile wide as he turned to her and informed her on the news.

"Well I think that was enough for to day and since we've finished the project I guess you can go home and rest and maybe take a load off for a while. Wouldn't want you to be tired." Tavros said hastily.

 

Vriska knew when she wasn't wanted and excepted her self to the door with tavros close behind. She had her spider in her pocket and her leather jacket on her back flipping her hair over her back she left. Her nosed turned up and lip curled into a sneer. She would be back and she would be better than ever and even more Vriska then ever...

 

"Bye!!" Tavros shouted and waved, "see you tomorrow at school!!!"

 

But only if he knew....


End file.
